


После матчей

by Meilinn



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абе, Михаши и почти взрослая жизнь, в которой по-прежнему есть бейсбол. Пост-канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После матчей

Когда они играли, Абе бессильно наблюдал.  
Когда команды по традиции поклонились друг другу, он смог только поклониться вместе со всеми.  
Когда тренер команды соперника позвал подопечных в автобус, размахивая ежедневником, и те сломя головы понеслись занимать места, ему оставалось только проводить их взглядом.  
Теперь его собственная команда заливала пивом поражение, а он сидел с почти полным стаканом за столом и думал, конечно, о бейсболе, а совсем не о том, что кэтчер команды Михаши совершенно не ценит доставшийся ему бриллиант.  
Больше всего он не думал о том, что они могли сегодня проиграть из-за того, что он следил не за своей командой, а за питчером противника, причем совершенно бесполезно, потому что не использовал наблюдения в свою пользу.  
Да какие там, строго говоря, могли быть наблюдения, если его больше интересовало, чему Михаши за время их… за время, пока они не виделись, научился. И не боится ли он. И не обижают ли его в команде. И не вырос ли он еще немного. И…  
Абе недовольно посмотрел в стакан, словно тот был виноват в его несобранности.  
Кто еще мог быть виноват в том, что он не поддерживал связи с бывшими сокомандниками? Это было бы не сложно. Все так делали. Можно было просто иногда звонить Таджиме, вежливо заикаться о встрече, и тот бы собрал кого надо. И не находить причины не приходить, когда звали его.  
Но это было так неудобно. О чем говорить с теми, с кем ты больше не играешь?  
В его памяти снова всплыла фигура Михаши. Как взрослый и ответственный человек он осушил стакан – помогало не особенно, но расслабляло.  
От компании в дальнем конце кафе, состоявшей в основном из команды Абе и неопределенного количества особей женского пола, отделился капитан. Он пытался говорить по телефону и затыкал не закрытое трубкой ухо пальцем в надежде что-то расслышать. Судя по всему, его старания увенчались успехом, потому что он закивал, сунул телефон в карман и взял у барной стойки пару стаканов пива, а потом сел напротив Абе.  
\- Звонила менеджер, - сказал он и подался немного вперед. – Она сейчас приедет с подругами. Ты знал, что она училась в школе с менеджером… как ее. Той школы, которой мы сегодня продули?  
Абе мрачно смотрел на него. Некоторые люди относились к бейсболу недостаточно ответственно. Даже после пятого стакана забыть имя соперника непозволительно.  
Он бы никогда не забыл.  
В его сознании Михаши обернулся и помахал рукой болельщикам.  
Капитан участливо придвинул к нему полный стакан, и Абе с благодарностью его принял.  
\- Хреново, что мы продули. Будем стараться лучше.  
Абе кивнул. Никому не надо было знать, что проигрыш его на этот раз не особенно взволновал.  
\- Но ты расслабься, - продолжал капитан. – Потанцуй. Девочки про тебя спрашивают. Я сказал, что ты очень серьезно относишься к игре и уже составляешь новый план тренировок, так что тебя не надо трогать.  
\- Спасибо, - совершенно искренне сказал Абе.  
\- Ты все равно попробуй расслабиться, ладно?  
Он встал, потянулся и ушел вместе со своим стаканом немного петляющей походкой, не забыв, впрочем, похлопать Абе по плечу.  
С новым пивом можно было не вставать еще какое-то время.  
Отлично.  
Абе написал соседу по комнате смс о том, что задержится допоздна, и с наслаждением отпил еще.

Когда поверх привычного шума послышались новые голоса, он не поднял голову. Он и в самом деле задумался о тренировках и даже нарисовал в телефоне несколько схем.  
\- Очень приятно, поздравляю с победой… Да-да, все мы поздравляем… Абе? Вон там! – услышал он очень громкий голос капитана, и его сердце екнуло, ожидая чего-то страшного, а палец соскользнул с сенсорного экрана.  
Он медленно повернулся к людям, которые определенно говорили о нем, уже если не предчувствуя, то надеясь увидеть среди них кое-кого.  
Кое-кто действительно успел подойти к нему довольно близко. На нем были светлые форменные брюки и футболка цвета хаки с непонятным принтом, и он улыбался так, словно сейчас заплачет. Абе хотелось закричать и убежать.  
\- Вы играли с Абе в школе? Он, наверное, был совершенно невыносим, - тем временем говорил Михаши капитан. – Любого питчера достанет до печенок, кажется таким спокойным, а прет как бронепоезд…  
\- Абе-кун очень хороший кэтчер, - услышал Абе и чуть не взвыл, потому что этот голос стал немного ниже, и немного более хриплым, и совсем не заикался, так что Абе чуть не захлебнулся от нахлынувшей гордости.  
Михаши не смотрел на капитана, хотя отвечал очень вежливо. Его взгляд был прикован к Абе, а подбородок еле заметно дрожал.  
Абе собрал всю свою решимость в кулак, рывком поднялся из-за стола и зачем-то одернул на себе рубашку. Именно этого он всегда боялся: ну и о чем теперь говорить?  
\- Ну, вам, наверное, есть о чем поговорить, - словно прочитал его мысли капитан, и его силуэт за плечом Михаши куда-то делся.  
Вокруг них было людно, но Абе показалось, что больше нет никого, а музыка заглохла. Он открыл рот, потом еще раз.  
Михаши поморгал.  
\- Ничего не слышу! – крикнул он. – Давай выйдем?  
Абе, обескураженному и по-детски радостному, ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть и пройти мимо своей команды и их подружек к выходу. Перед дверью он остановился, чтобы пропустить Михаши перед собой, и понял, что все на него смотрят.  
Впрочем, когда его, разгоряченного от духоты кафе, ударил в лицо прохладный ночной воздух, он захлопнул за собой дверь особенно сильно, и взгляды перестали его волновать.

Они стояли на дорожке рядом с припаркованными велосипедами. Михаши выдохнул, и из его рта вырвалось облачко пара.  
\- Холодает уже, - сказал Абе, и ему захотелось себя стукнуть.  
\- Да, - согласился Михаши. – Абе-кун… ты в порядке?  
\- Что?  
Михаши сделал шаг к нему.  
\- Ты не приходишь на встречи, не отвечаешь когда звонят тебе домой, сменил номер мобильного… и сегодня даже не смотрел на меня. Если надо, я уйду, но прости, пожалуйста, мне очень интересно… - он говорил все быстрее и словно сжимался, только не в комочек, как раньше, а в высоту, вытягивался как солдатик. Абе смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться.  
\- Михаши! Я на тебя смотрел! – вырвалось у него, и Михаши чуть-чуть подпрыгнул. Совсем немного. Совесть словно ударила Абе под дых железнодорожным рельсом. – А номер я не специально сменил, просто старый телефон потерял. Точнее, утопил. Он выпал на речке.  
Михаши усиленно закивал, всем видом выражая понимание, но его взгляд бегал как всегда, когда он пытался соглашаться, но на самом деле имел возражения.  
\- А на встречи я не прихожу, потому что мне кажется, что я там лишний, - сказало выпитое Абе пиво, и он прикусил себя за щеку, потому что сам бы ни за что не признался в таком.  
Взгляд Михаши перестал бегать, и он сделал сначала один маленький шажок, потом другой. Опыт подсказывал Абе, что ответы его устраивали.  
\- Как ты можешь быть лишним? – спросил Михаши. – Мы бы без тебя не выиграли. Ты же… ты же Абе-кун.  
Абе не сдержал смешок.  
\- Если бы я меньше полагался на себя, мы бы выигрывали гораздо больше.  
\- Мы бы вообще не выигрывали, - настойчиво сказал Михаши и заглянул ему в глаза. – Абе-кун. Ты важный. Самый-самый важный, - он запнулся, но, с сентиментально отметил про себя Абе, его упрямство всегда было сильнее чем его страх. - Для меня.  
Глядя на него, серьезного и сосредоточенного, Абе начал забывать, что на улице холодно, зато заметил, что его футболка подходит по цвету к его глазам. И что они были почти одного роста, но его талант делать себя меньше с возрастом никуда не делся. Абе поднял руки и взял его за плечи.  
\- Выпрямись, - сказал он. – Я надеюсь, этот бездарный кэтчер не изуродовал бэкспином твою хирургическую точность?  
\- Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, Абе-кун.  
Абе улыбнулся. На глаза Михаши наворачивались слезы, и он, словно желая их спрятать, сократил расстояние между собой и Абе и обнял его, уткнувшись лбом Абе куда-то в ухо.  
Когда Михаши дернулся вперед, Абе застыл. Они обнимались и раньше, причем по инициативе самого Абе, но на этот раз, когда дыхание Михаши коснулось его плеча, он с ужасом понял, что ожидал… не обниманий.  
Справившись с собой, он осторожно положил ладони немного выше талии Михаши и погладил его спину. Михаши задышал чаще и прижался к нему ближе.  
Он был очень теплый и пах бейсбольным инвентарем и новой футболкой.  
Понимая, что осознанно отказывался от всего этого несколько лет, Абе почувствовал себя идиотом. А еще вспомнил, что от него самого должно пахнуть пивом.  
\- Абе-кун? – заговорил Михаши, не отходя ни на сантиметр.  
\- Что?  
\- Пойдешь со мной в воскресенье на матч?  
\- Пойду, - вырвалось у Абе, и он даже не спросил, кто играет.

В воскресенье выяснилось, что очень зря, потому что играл Харуна.  
Который сам дал Михаши билеты.  
И, конечно, узнал, с кем тот пошел.  
А потом прислал Абе букет и открытку со словами "ты феерический идиот, но поздравляю".  
Михаши краснел и смеялся, и чтобы это прекратить, Абе поцеловал его.  
Но букет потом все равно выбросил.


End file.
